


To Serve Titan

by scratches



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Twilight Zone
Genre: Infinity Stones, Monster mash, TV Monsters, To Serve Man, riffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: They came to Titan to help his people.  They came with a solution to help the overpopulation.  They came with the knowledge to assist with crop production.They came.
Series: Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Monster Mash





	To Serve Titan

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Darcy-land Darcylvania monster month
> 
> This is short, sweet (or not!), and unbeta'd.
> 
> Time for Spoopy October! Happy Halloween!

_Respectfully submitted for your perusal -- a Kanamit.  
**Name:** Darcy  
**Height:** a little over five feet.  
**Weight:** in the neighborhood of a hundred and forty five pounds.  
**Origin:** unknown.  
**Motives?** Therein hangs the tale, for in just a moment, we are going to ask you to shake hands, figuratively, with an Explorer from another galaxy and another time. _

Thanos had his back against the plain white wall of the holding cell the _Kanamit_ had escorted him into. For a creature who looked entirely human, entirely fragile and weak, she had been able to strong arm him onto the ship after he had deciphered the book the Titan elders had asked him to translate. A planet weakened by over-population, crop drought, and interstellar warfare, the Kanamit invasion had seemed welcome at first. They had promised his people a life without worry, a life outside of poverty, a life of wonder if they decided to join them back on their planet. 

The Titan elders had been positive that the leather bound book the Kanamit had handed over was the peace policy the aliens were going to implement. It was too late to inform the elders what exactly the book _was_. The three other cryptographers that worked on the book were locked in cells on the same block as Thanos, he could hear their screams through the thick door. 

The woman tapped her foot on the tiled floor across from him. She leaned against the aforementioned door and held a tray of food in her hand. “So is today going to be the day you break, Thanos?”

He crossed his arms and leaned forward to rest them on his folded knees, “Is today going to be the day you stop harvesting my people?”

Her shoulders shrugged minutely, disrupting her wave of brown hair, “Probably not.”

A deep sigh escaped from Thanos. He shook his head, “My people trusted you.”

“Salvation comes at a price,” her blue eyes held his stare, “you, of all Titans, should understand that.” She tapped her heavily ringed hand on the serving tray. Four shining gems glinted and mocked him from his spot on the floor.

“You’re missing two,” Thanos quipped.

“I’m not,” she replied.

“Are you afraid to use them, Darcy?” There was a hint of anger in his voice, Thanos had spent centuries searching for the four Infinity Stones on her fingers and she had grabbed his wrist and slipped the gauntlet off.

“I think my people and I are more than capable at inter-planetary diplomacy without using the Infinity Stones.” She continued to clack the rings in the silence of the cell, taunting him.

“You and your people think that lying and enticing peoples across the universe will save them.” He spat and it landed near her shoe. “Eating different species isn’t diplomacy, it isn’t salvation.”

“Says the Titan trying to wipe out half of every living species in said universe.” 

Clenching his jaw, Thanos ground his teeth in reply. What did her race know about salvation? He was trying to save the universe from overpopulation before it happened. Time passed between them as they continued their stare off. 

It wasn’t until a knock came at his cell door did the two of them move. Thanos just leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, “I’m not eating it.”

“I promise it isn’t _your_ people.” Darcy smirked.

“You’re sick.” Thanos shook his head.

She placed the tray on the ground and slid it through his drying spit towards him. “You’ll eat eventually.”

“You’ll never serve me,” he kicked out and flipped the tray.


End file.
